Sinnoh's Change
by shroomz
Summary: A new Pokemon is about to change the world... for the worse. The only one who can stop him, a 19 year old boy, is joined by 18 year olds, Dawn, Ash, and Brock in an epic battle. New Pokemon, and new moves, too! Takes place in the future!
1. The Fierce Battle

**Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me.**

**This is my first story so please tell me what you think!**

**_________________________________________________________**

"Boooom!" Arceus was thrown across the floor and into a wall.

He struggled to get up. Arceus looked at the scene before his eyes. Palkia, Giratina and Dialga were fighting as hard as they could against the new, terrible legendary pokemon. They were the last ones in the battle, the other legends knocked out.

"Bam!" The floor rattled as Spacial Rend collided with Shadow Blast.

Arceus could tell that the very Earth was trembling from this fierce battle. Dialga roared, starting up his Roar of Time, but before he could hit, the new deadly Pokémon shot out an incredible Shadow Ball. This silenced Dialga as he slid to the cold, marble floor. Palkia followed close behind, taking tremendous damage from Night Slash. Giratina flew up in the air and disappeared, preparing shadow force. Arceus turned around and summoned all his power. Being the ancestor of all Pokémon, he was kind of like a god. Using all his strength, Arceus put molecules together, shaping a new creature. When he was done, a human boy took the place of what was just air.

"Bang!" Another explosion rattled through the marble room.

Arceus didn't have much time; he needed to finish things now.

He looked at the young boy and said, in a deep, booming voice, "You, young man, are the last hope of peace to the Pokémon world."

As Arceus talked, time seemed to slow down.

"You must help the world, without you, this world will fall apart." Arceus was practically crying by now.

"You'll meet the right people someday, and you'll know when you meet them. They will help you defeat the evil Pokémon, Noxite, and then peace will come to this world. I hereby pronounce you as my official helper, here take this." The boy reached over and grabbed a badge.

"This will allow you to catch 18 Pokémon. You will also be able to communicate with them, and to teach them a special move. Be careful, Pokémon have begun changing because of Noxite, and have become lethal and evil. If you train them well, though, they will become loyal friends."

"Crash!" Arceus turned around right as Giratina was blasted in to the wall.

Noxite laughed and turned to Arceus, jumping towards him.

Arceus snapped his head around and said, "I hereby ordain your name as Roy, and please, take care. Goodbye."

Roy began to disappear, and the last thing he saw was Noxite ripping Arceus to shreds, before he completely vanished.

**______________________________________________**

**So what did you think??**


	2. The Desert

Ugh, I hated this accursed desert. Ash, Brock, and I had traveled for eight days in this blistering heat. The only one who seemed to enjoy it was Ash's Vibrava. Out of the blue, or I should say, yellow, I spotted a tree. As I got closer, I saw an oasis with a big lake. "Guys, look over there!" I said. Ash and Brock looked ahead and shouted with delight. We all ran full speed, well, really only average speed. It is pretty hard to run on sand! All of a sudden, the rough, sandy floor rumbled. I flew head first into the sand. Earthquakes like these had been happening lately. Aww man, I had just remembered that I was wearing a mini skirt. I blushed, knowing that Ash and Brock could see my underwear. I struggled, and I felt two hands grabbing my legs, and pulling me out. The first moment my head was pulled out I saw Ash blushing. I glared at him and he stopped blushing.

Then I realized, "Noooooooo!" I screamed. My hair was messed up, and I couldn't fix it. My Piplup had evolved in to an Empoleon, and it was too strong.

"Uhhhh, Dawn." Ash said

"What?" I asked, sulking.

"Were on an oasis!" Oh, right. I blushed, embarrassed. I ran to the edge of the lake and dunked my head inside. I fixed up my hair and let Empoleon out of its pokeball. It came out in a burst of red light, and looked around, surprised, but happy. It then jumped into the clear blue water and began swimming around, water splashing into my eyes. I rubbed them, and released all my Pokémon. Ambipom, Bellossom, Vaporion, Pichu, and Swellow all came out and started playing. Ash's Pokémon: Beldum, Shuckle, Pikachu, Infernape, Torterra, and Vibrava joined, as well as Brocks Pokémon: Chansey, Croagunk, Foretress, Sudowoodo, and Mawile. I looked at them playing and remembered catching them. It sure was a long time ago when I caught these Pokémon…


End file.
